2 Hearts & A Challenge!
by FDsecretart
Summary: Sulfus has finally found Kabale and wants her back after breaking up with her 2 years ago, but finds out that she is with someone else. so he gets Raf to help him to get what he wants, but what'll happen when his hearts steers him another direction, one leading to a whole new life? a lovely story between Raf & Sulfus! R
1. A favour

**2 Hearts & A Challenge!**

**summary: ****_Sulfus has found Kabale after losing her for 2 years, he wants her back, but when he finds out that she is with someone else, he gets Raf to help him to get what he wants. But what will happen when Sulfus' heart steers him another direction, the way leading to a whole new life? What will happen? Ideas taken from: Zookeeper (movie) A cinderella story (Movie) The next step (TV show season 2) & made into one Raf & Sulfus fanfic. All characters are HUMAN!_**

**Chapter 1: A Favour!**

Raf walked down the street, it was time for school and she was getting late. She had a rushed morning, she had overslept, and now she was hurrying along the pavements. She looked up at the Golden School as the bell rang, phew, she had just made it. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a motorcycle, someone was riding it, he drove and parked, letting out fumes, causing Raf to cough. She looked at the person, she had never seen him before. As he removed him helmet, she saw that he had raven coloured, spiky hair, gorgeous, amber eyes, pale skin and a red, star tattoo over his left eye. _Whoa!_ Raf turned around and walked up the steps as the boy walked behind her. Suddenly, she tripped on one of the steps and lost her balance, falling backwards. She expected herself to be lying on the floor, but she found herself in arms, in the new kid's arms. Raf blushed, as he put her down."You okay?" he asked, all Raf could do was nod. She gazed into his eyes as he gazed into hers', both smiling."Thanks..." muttered Raf,"For catching me, I mean."

"No problem, I'm Sulfus, you are?" the new kid looked at Raf, walking up the steps with her.

"M-me? I'm...Raf...I think..." stuttered Raf, Sulfus laughed. Raf hid her face in her blonde hair, and turned around, she quickly walked away, inside the building.

**XXXXXX**

Raf's POV

I walked and entered my class, I just couldn't get his smile, his eyes, HIM, out of my mind.'I'm Raf, I think?' What on earth was I thinking? Now, he's going to think I'm some dork, loser, DUH! Everyone thinks that! Everyone in the whole school knows me, but I'm not popular, like Kabale! But atleast I HAVE friends.

**XXXXXX**

Raf glared up into space, not able to concentrate on her work, not able to get Sulfus out of her mind, what the hell was happening to her? Her thoughts were interrupted when Prof. Arkhan made an announcement."Class, please stop what you are doing and listen up." he said. Raf snapped out of her daze and looked at her teacher, she gasped! Why? You'll find out why!"Class, this is Sulfus, he just transferred here and he will take part in this class. I want you to make him feel welcome. Now, where will you sit, Sulfus?" Arkhan looked around, noticing all the girls going mushy, as they thought Sulfus was hot. They began begging the teacher for Sulfus to sit next to them, all the girls, except...Raf. She was hoping that her teacher would put him next to someone else, other than her, but what her teacher said next made her sink down into her seat."Sulfus, why don't you sit next to...Raf, she is a lovely girl and I hope you two get along." Arkhan pointed at Raf, as all the other girls moaned."Does he have to sit next to me?" whined Raf, she looked at her teacher, hoping that her teacher would listen to her."Yes."

Raf huffed at the old man's response, but Sulfus smiled. He sat next to Raf, but Raf moved her chair towards the left, leaving a big gap between them."Wow, you're the first to do that!" smiled Sulfus, Raf's face went red, she couldn't look at his face, his face was stuck in her mind, so why would she have to look at him? Raf hesitated for a moment, before she moved her chair a little towards the right, making Sulfus laugh. Everyone's eyes were on Raf, who was...well...trying to avoid Sulfus. _What's happening to me? Every time I look at him, my heart skips a beat, it beats faster...wait...it can't be...it just CAN'T! Am I falling in..._ Raf breathed in and out, slowly, then heavily, she was acting like a dork, but she really wasn't like that.

_Wow, she seems so uncomfortable around me, but she's beautiful, her blue eyes, STOP Sulfus, you only came here for ONE thing, only, ONE! _Sulfus looked at Raf, who was looking at him, but she turned her head.

**XXXXXX**

It was lunchtime and Raf was in the cafeteria with her friends, Miki, Urie and Sweet."Raf, what were you doing at class!" laughed Urie, Raf stayed quiet."Come one, give him a try, you don't know, maybe he li-" began Sweet, but she was cut off.

"No, he's DOESN'T! Seriously, girls, who would like me? I'm a loser, I live with my step mum, and her daughter!" replied Raf. When Raf was little, her mother, Angelie, died in a car crash, so her father married another women, but he died, he was stabbed by a stranger. Raf missed her parents lot's, she lost them when she was seven years old."But, Raf, you have to admit it, no offence, but you were acting well...wacky...weird...in front of him, kind of like a dork, you get what I mean?" added Miki, she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know..." replied Raf, she sat at a table.

"But what?" asked Urie.

"I felt...embarrassed in front of him!" replied Raf, she shrugged.

"Embarrassed? Why?" asked Sweet,"I would give an arm to see what he's like, like a date that's not like one, with a few friends."

"You mean, hang out with him with some mates?" asked Miki, she smiled at Sweet.

"Well, you see...we already met, before school, and...well..." stammered Raf, she didn't want to tell her friends about the little incident with Sulfus, before school."Spill it!" said her friends, looking at Raf with an eager smile, but Raf was saved from telling her friends what happened when a simple 'Ahem,' interrupted them. The four girls looked behind and saw Sulfus.

"Oh hey, what's wrong?" asked Urie.

"Well, can I...er...speak to Raf, in private?" asked Sulfus as Urie nudged Raf.

"Sure-" began Urie.

"-Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom!" lied Raf, she got up and walked away.

"Umm..." Sulfus looked at Raf, he followed Raf.

"Whoa, what does he want with her?" Miki whispered in Urie's ear.

**XXXXXX**

Raf walked down the hallway, still followed by Sulfus. Raf breathed," Can you stop following me?" she asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Well, like I said, I need to talk to you, it's important!" replied Sulfus.

"Talk to your mates!" Raf replied.

"Well, I would, but they are not, well, how do I say it, 'smart!' Plus, you were the first friend I made at this school." Sulfus replied.

"Okay, what?" Raf asked, she didn't consider him a friend, just yet, but why did he?

"Well, you know Kabale?" asked Sulfus, Raf nodded.

"Yeah, she's one of the popular kids!" Raf replied.

"You see, at my old school, two years ago, she was my girlfriend, we broke up because she left, now I want-" Sulfus explained.

"Her back? Sulfus, she moved on, she's dating Nex." replied Raf.

"I know, so I want you to help me get her back, by breaking her and this Nex guy up!" Sulfus finished, Raf was drinking water from her bottle, but when she heard this, she, immediately, spat it out, luckily, not on Sulfus."Will you help me?"

"I don't know, but why me?" asked Raf.

"Because your smart and adorable!" laughed Sulfus, Raf spat out even more water, did he just say that she was...'adorable?'

"You must have some problems, how can you say that!" Raf said.

"But you are, you were so shy in my arms this morning, you were blushing!" replied Sulfus, Raf blushed when she heard this, but turned around."Okay, I'll help you, but if it messes up, I'll be a great dork, an idiot, that better not happen after what happened in these past few years!" replied Raf, turning back to Sulfus.

"Thanks, don't worry, you won't be a loser, I'll help you, since I'm already popular, somehow!" Raf and Sulfus began laughing.

"Thank you?" replied Raf, she didn't quite understand what Sulfus meant, when he said he'll help her.

"So...what's your name, if you THINK it's 'Raf?'" teased Sulfus, Raf hit him lightly on the back of his head.

"Not funny!" replied Raf.

"Okay, but why did you say that?" asked Sulfus.

"I...don't know...I was shy." replied Raf, she was a little embarrassed.

"Okay, where do we meet, we need to make a plan!" began Sulfus.

"How about...the cafe? It's just down the road, I can meet you there after school." replied Raf, Sulfus nodded in agreement.

"Actually, meet me after school, at the entrance, we can go on my motorcycle!" suggested Sulfus.

"R-really? I don't think..." Raf's voice became quiet."Sure, I guess!"

Sulfus' POV

Wow, Raf is, well...shy around me! I like her, as a FRIEND! I came here for Kabale, so I need her help, Raf's perfect to help me, she's smart, clever, beautiful, wait! Did I just say 'Beautiful?' I still have feelings for Kabale and I am going to get her back, I hope. I heard that Raf lost her parents at a young age and she lives with her step sister and step mother, boy do I feel sorry for her. But the way she can take it, she's brave, strong inside...

**XXXXXX**

Raf walked down the hallway, alone, when she heard he friends."Raf!" cried Urie.

"Yes?" asked Raf.

"How was it!" asked Sweet, smiling.

"How was what?" Raf replied.

"Your talk with Sulfus!" replied Miki.

"Her PRIVATE talk with Sulfus!" mentioned Sweet, the three girls crowded around Raf, who was touching the red tress in her hair.

"It was just normal, nothing important!" Raf replied, walking past her friends.

"Normal? Come one, girl! What did you talk about?!" replied Urie.

"Did you Kiss?" Sweet blurted out.

"What, NO!" replied Raf, she just kept walking past her friends, until the bell rang.

**XXXXXX**

School was over, and Raf secretly met Sulfus at his locker."You ready?" he asked.

"Yep." Raf breathed in and out, everyone who walked past the two, stared.

"Just ignore them." Sulfus replied, as Raf nodded."We will go in ten minutes, most of the students will be gone by then."

"Okay, good." replied Raf."I don't want to be seen with you!"

"What?...HEY!" Sulfus exclaimed as Raf laughed.

10 minutes later, Raf and Sulfus were at the school entrance, getting onto Sulfus' motorbike. Sulfus handed Raf an extra helmet. Sulfus got onto his vehicle."Have you never got onto a motorbike before?" asked Sulfus, Raf shook her head."It's not scary!"

Raf got onto the bike as Sulfus started the engine, everyone stared, but didn't know who was the female since the helmet covered most of her face. The two drove of, leaving behind a trail of smoke...

**TBC...**

**I hope u enjoyed this chapter, the main things haven't happened yet, but trust me, lot's of things happen, I'm linking ideas from Zookeeper a cinderella story and the next step, so it's going to be kinda long. I don't know when I'm going to be able to update this story, since i have another 3 fanfics that aren't complete, so this makes four...**

**Leave a review, plus if there are LITTLE mistakes, don't pay attention to them coz i aint bothered to correct them since they are not important!**


	2. A Party Planner!

**Chapter 2: A Party Planner!**

Raf could feel the wind, her hair was tucked into her jacket and she was holding onto the seat. Sulfus chuckled,"You know, you're going to fall off, hold my waist!" Raf looked at him as he stopped in front of a traffic light. Raf slowly moved her arms, putting them around Sulfus' waist, she felt uncomfortable doing that. But she clung on for dear life when Sulfus sped off after the traffic light showed green. Sulfus laughed even more, somehow, Raf amused him, she made him laugh.

Five minutes later, Sulfus parked his motorcycle and the two were walking along the pavement, towards their meeting place. Their walk was in total silence, until Sulfus said,"Hey, Raf. How come you are so quiet and shy around me?"

Raf looked down at her feet,"I-I don't know..." stammered Raf.

"You're doing it again!" laughed Sulfus. He looked at Raf, she looked at him.

"Really? Well, I didn't realise it..." replied Raf, the two entered the cafe. It had a marble floor, blue walls and a white iron tables with matching chairs. There was a spill of orange juice on the floor and Raf didn't notice as she walked, as soon as she put her foot down, she lipped backwards, ending up in Sulfus' arms."You clumsy angel!" laughed Sulfus as Raf blushed of embarrassment.

"T-thank you, again." Raf replied, she clung a few strands of hair with her two hands.

"Your welcome, but be careful when you walk! Second time today!" replied Sulfus, sitting down at a table. Raf nodded. She wasn't clumsy, but because of him, Sulfus, her head was in the clouds!"So what's the plan, genius!" asked Sulfus.

"Well, we have to find away to break Kabale and Nex up. We have to find out more about Nex." began Raf, sitting down.

"So, what I know is that he has an ugly shade of blue hair, brown eyes, he has a mum and dad..." Sulfus stated, as Raf sighed, she missed her parents, but at least her stepmother was caring!"Sorry Raf, I didn't mean to-" replied Sulfus.

"No, it's okay!" Raf replied, smiling. _I feel bad for Raf, maybe I shouldn't have stated the most obvious things... _Thought Sulfus."Well, I know that Nex's surname is 'Metronevris!' Really weird and long..." replied Raf.

"I know, I should threaten Nex!" suggested Sulfus, letting out giggles.

"No!" laughed Raf."You should maybe have a competition or...a...really nice talk?"

"A talk? Seriously?'Hey Nex! I just came to tell you that I want Kabale back, so could you please back off?'" replied Sulfus as the two burst out laughing."Okay, how about a competition!" said Raf.

"Okay, but what competition?" asked Sulfus.

"What are you good at? It has to be something both of you can do, but you're better." said Raf.

"How about...a race? A dance-off? An archery one? Skating? Stamina? Obstacles?" suggested Sulfus, looking at Raf.

"Okay, maybe not a competition just yet, why don't you flirt with her?" asked Raf.

"Girls do that!" replied Sulfus.

"So, that's a 'no?'" asked Raf, Sulfus nodded.

"I heard that there's an autumn dance coming up in a few days!" replied Sulfus.

"You're right, you should ask Kabale!" exclaimed Raf.

"Yeah, I could, but if she's going with someone else, maybe...you could...come with me?" replied Sulfus, Raf looked at him.

"No!" Raf replied quickly.

"Please!" Sulfus pleaded.

"If she's going with Nex, ask one of the pretty, popular girls! They would give an arm for you, or even all their arms and legs!" Raf replied, she didn't want to go with Sulfus, since she had already made plans for that night."Why not? You're beautiful, plus you could help me!" replied Sulfus.

Raf huffed,"I already made plans for that night, but...just for You!"

"Thanks!" smiled Sulfus.

"Only IF she's going with some other person!" reminded Raf.

"Okay." Sulfus replied.

**XXXXXX**

The next day at school, Sulfus was in the courtyard, waiting for Raf."Hey stop!" Sulfus heard a voice near the fountain, to see Raf being bullied. A bunch of boys were pushing her and playing with her belongings."Hey CLOWNS!" yelled Sulfus, he walked over to them."Leave Raf alone!"

The oldest boy sneered,"Or what?! You gonna tell the teacher?"

"You'll find out what I'm going to do!" With that, Sulfus punched the boy in his stomach and pushed the others into the fountain.

"You think you're so tough, new guy!" one yelled, walking over to Sulfus.

"I don't think I am, I KNOW I am!" Sulfus kicked the bullies and pushed them, until they left.

Raf was on the floor, Sulfus helped her up."Are you okay?" he asked, Raf nodded.

"You didn't have to do that!" replied Raf, standing up.

"I did, you're my friend, and I'll help you, since you help me." answered Sulfus, gazing into Raf's sky-blue eyes. Raf looked at his eyes, for a second, before moving her face."So, um, did you ask Kabale?" asked Raf, changing the subject.

"No,I didn't, I was waiting for you." replied Sulfus.

"Me? You don't have to. So I better be going, I need to finish off an extra project." Raf replied, walking away.

"Okay? Okay bye, I'll see you later." Replied Sulfus, turning around.

**XXXXXX**

Sulfus POV

I walked around the courtyard, looking for Kabale, should I ask her? My mind was currently on Raf, why was she being bullied? I don't know why. I saw Kabale, standing near a group of friends, wow! She looks, well pretty, I guess. I guess? What is wrong with me?! I approached her, as her friends walked away."Hey Kabale!" I said, she looked at me and smiled. My heart used to beat so fast when I was around her, but now, now it feels, well normal."Hey Sulfus, how are you?" she asked, I leaned against a pole.

"I'm fine, you?" I replied, keeping it cool.

"Yeah, I'm great, so...what's up?" she asked. I looked at her, I froze for a split second before I replied.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would like to go the Autumn dance with me, if you're not going with anybody else, that is!" I said, I said that awfully quickly."I would love too, but..." she replied, I had a feeling of what she was going to say next.

"But?"

"But, I'm going with Nex, I'm getting to know him a lot better." Kabale replied. Had she just rejected me?

"Um, yeah, okay. So about us, are we, you know." I replied.

"Sulfus, we broke up 2 years ago, I've moved on, sorry!" Kabale replied, YES, she had just rejected me! But I'm sure Raf will have a plan, she's going with me, but I'm not sure...

**XXXXXX**

"She said no." Sulfus said, looking at Raf.

"Well, it does make sense, Nex probably asked her last week." Raf replied.

"Which means, that you have to come with me. Are your friends coming?" Sulfus asked.

"No, this isn't a school dance, it's at a building, only about 30 students will be going, my stepmother gave me two invitations, her friends organised it for a special couple." Raf explained.

"One for me, one for you." Sulfus replied, smiling at Raf."Wait, how did Kabale get invited?"

"Well, I think the Head gave her two invitations...I don't know if that's true or not." Raf replied.

"Oh, okay." Sulfus replied."So what is the plan at this dance?"

"Well, you should maybe, hang around Kabale, ask her to get some things for you. Or something like that." Raf replied.

"What are going to do?" asked Sulfus.

"W-well, Charlie invited me." Raf said quietly. Sulfus stayed a little quiet when he heard this.

"So, your plan was to have two dates and hang only with one of them?" Sulfus asked, slightly hurt inside.

"Well, yes, because you are going to be with Kabale and..." Raf stammered.

"It doesn't matter, you should enjoy yourself, maybe you and Charlie can get closer!" replied Sulfus, he wasn't sure of what he had just said.

_I didn't mean to hurt Sulfus, but I'm already going with Charlie, I couldn't suddenly turn him down, and Sulfus needs my help...life is so confusing! _Thought Raf. Raf stood up from her seat."Where are you going?" asked Sulfus."You still have to help me figure something out!"

"Sorry Sulfus, but I promised my friends I will go shopping with them, I'm suppose to meet them in ten minutes, and I'm already late." replied Raf."I'll take you to your meeting place-" began Sulfus before he was cut off.

"No! My friends will suspect something!" Raf quickly replied.

"What will they suspect?" asked Sulfus.

"Sorry, but it's none of your business!" replied Raf, trying to sound nice and calm.

"Sure, whatever." replied Sulfus.

**XXXXXX**

"So, girl! Where have you been?" asked Urie, looking at Raf.

"Yeah, you keep hanging with that guy Sulfus!" Miki added.

"I was at he cafe, and I DON'T hang with Sulfus, I just helped him once with a project, the other times I was running errands for my stepmother!" lied Raf, she knew what her friends would say if they knew she was spending time with Sulfus, helping him.

"Okay, calm down!" Sweet said.

"Yeah, so let's help you pick out a dress for you to wear when you go with Charlie!" Urie replied, as Raf nodded. Raf didn't say a word about going with Sulfus, she kept that a secret!

**TBC...**

**I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, it was pretty 'dead' in a way, but the drama is going to happen in the next chapter! please leave a review and please take part in my poll on my profile page! I really want to get this fanfic finished and out of the way so I can complete my others! **


	3. Something to Remember!

**hey everyone, i am back with a new chapter! i haven't updated in a couple of days as i was preparing for a class trip to chessington world of adventure resort, it's a theme park, it was fun, i went on vampire which was no where near scary, dragon's fury was scary but i didn't scream, bubble works was so much fun...**

**So i hope you enjoy this chapter, and a shout out to blueangelRS for being amazing and well like...but you are are AMAZING! **

**Chapter 3: Something to Remember!**

Raf smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, it was the day of the Autumn dance and she was excited to go with Charlie (By the way I have no idea who the heck is Charlie, he's just someone unknown), that was until she remembered that she had to go with Sulfus. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with him, but she had 2 dates for the party, and Charlie had no idea. Raf was wearing a blue, floor length dress, it had small blue gemstones along the bottom, a navy blue ribbon was around her waist, decorated with silver sequins. She wore blue earrings and white high heels, there weren't visible though. Raf's long, blonde hair was let out, a diamond hair clip rested on the right of her head. Raf looked at herself once more, before her step sister, Amy, ran in."Oh my! Raf, you look amazing! If only I could go!" moaned Amy, she walked up to her 'sister' and hugged her. Only those aged 16 or or over could attend the dance, Raf was 16, whilst Amy was thirteen. She had wavy, light brown hair and lilac eyes."Thanks..."replied Raf.

"Okay bye, tom & jerry won't come to me! Toodles!" With that, Amy rushed away to watch TV, downstairs.

**XXXXXX **

Raf walked outside the hall, waiting for Sulfus. Charlie was already inside so Raf had decided to wait outside."Hey Raf!" called Sulfus, he walked towards her."Hi." Raf replied.

"Wow...R-Raf, you look...Um...beautiful, wait no...you are beautiful!" blabbered Sulfus, as Raf blushed.

"Thanks..." smiled Raf, she walked up the steps, into the hall, followed by Sulfus.

"You aren't going to wait for me?" joked Sulfus.

"No, why should I? Keep up!" giggled Raf.

**XXXXXX**

Inside the hall were white iron tables, all around the sides, whilst in the middle was a huge space for dancing. There were balconies in each corner, the scenery was wonderful, there were lakes, gardens, doves and more."Autumn? It's more like spring!" Sulfus said.

"But inside is autumn-" but before Raf could finish, out of no where, a fake spider fell on her. Raf fell backwards, into Sulfus' arms, Sulfus chuckled.

"Didn't know you where that clumsy!" laughed Sulfus as Raf Raf blushed madly.

"I'm not clumsy!" replied Raf, walking towards a table.

"Where are you going?" asked Sulfus.

"Charlie, did you forget about Charlie? You need to go to Kabale." Raf replied.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Sulfus.

"Just over there!" stated Raf, she pointed to the far left, where Kabale and Nex were sitting.

"Oh, thanks for telling me!" said Sulfus, slight sarcastic. Sulfus walked over to Kabale, whilst Raf walked towards Charlie.

"Good luck!" replied Raf, as Sulfus nodded.

**XXXXXX**

Raf was sitting with Charlie and talking."So..um Raf...would you like a...er..." stammered Charlie.

"A drink?" replied Raf, as Charlie nodded.

"Yeah." Charlie replied.

"Yes, I would, please." Raf replied.

_Silence... (for about half a minute)_

"So aren't you going to get me a drink?!" Raf asked, looking at Charlie.

"Oh yeah, I would like one!" Charlie replied.

"Yes me too, can you get me one, PLEASE?" replied Raf, frustrated, she wasn't nervous, so why was Charlie? The hour had passed, and Raf and Charlie kept talking."Want to dance?" asked Charlie, he was normal right now, not a stammer-mouth. Usually, Raf got nervous around Charlie, now she felt normal, like Charlie was a friend, her heart didn't beat fast, she didn't babble, nor spill juice on herself, but she felt like those things around...Sulfus!

Raf and Charlie were out in one of the gardens, it was beautiful, just the two of them, all alone, had peace. Well, not actual peace, as people walked past them, but enough peace not to be disturbed. Raf walked along the lake, she bent down and touched the water. The surface rippled, she saw her reflection, even though she was having fun with Charlie, she felt quite bored. She looked in her reflection, and saw Sulfus behind her, she gasped and whipped around, to find no one, no one except Charlie. _What is happening to me...?_ "Everything okay?" asked Charlie.

Raf nodded,"Yeah, why do you ask?" Raf leaned carefully into the water, but suddenly, her foot slipped and she went straight towards the water. Raf closed her eyes, expecting to land with a splash, but to her amazement, Charlie grabbed her, pulling her backwards."You okay?" he asked, helping her up."Yeah, but that was scary, I think I was day dreaming too much." replied Raf, putting her hands to her face.

**XXXXXX**

Sulfus was sitting next to Kabale and Nex at a table."Wow this is great!" exclaimed Kabale, eating some cake.

"Yeah it is!" replied Nex.

"So...Kabale, can we talk alone for a minute?" whispered Sulfus in Kabale's ear.

"Uh, okay!" replied Kabale."Nex, I'm coming back, give me a sec, yeah?" Kabale stood up from her seat.

"Sulfus, I can't remember when I had this much fun with you before!" gushed Kabale.

"Yeah, I had fun too, just want to tell you that you look wonderful!" replied Sulfus.

"Aaaw, thanks!" she replied.

"About us, I was wondering if maybe we could get back together." mumbled Sulfus.

"Back together? Sulfus...I'm with Nex, and I don't know." Kabale sighed.

"Is that a 'no?'" asked Sulfus, he looked at Kabale.

"No, I mean...yes...what? I'll think about it, okay?" Kabale replied.

"Okay...I guess." replied Sulfus.

"Sulfus, listen, I still have feelings for you, but give me a chance, please." replied Kabale.

"Okay, so I better be going then." Sulfus replied, her went away, looking for Raf.

**XXXXXX **

Sulfus walked past the garden and saw Raf and Charlie, there were close and it looked like they were about to...kiss? Sulfus walked past them, really? Was Raf really going to do that, it hurt him alot, but he had no idea why.

However, Raf didn't see Sulfus, she was locked up in her moment, well they hadn't met yet, but Raf felt her heart pull, she immediately pulled away, startling Charlie."Raf?" asked Charlie.

"What? I'm sorry...I couldn't...I couldn't!" replied Raf, she turned her back to Charlie.

"It's okay, I don't mind." replied Charlie, he put his hands on Raf's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Raf muttered.

"It doesn't matter, you were probably nervous for your first kiss!" Charlie smiled.

"You think?" asked Raf, turning back to Charlie. Charlie nodded."Oh Charlie, I'm having so much fun with you, but I don't feel like myself!"

"It's probably the stress, don't worry." Charlie replied.

"Oh okay, I guess..." Raf replied.

"Raf, I better be going, shall I take you home?" Charlie asked.

"No, it's okay, I'm going to stay for a while, if that's okay." Raf replied as Charlie nodded, he walked out of the garden and went away._ What is wrong with me, I don't feel like myself!_

**XXXXXX**

10 minutes later, Raf was out in one of the balconies, getting some fresh air."Hey, you okay?" asked a voice. Raf turned around to see Sulfus behind her."Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." replied Raf, walking past him.

"Wait!" he replied, he stopped Raf.

"Yeah?" asked Raf, she was a little tired.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"How did what go?" Raf asked.

"With Charlie." Sulfus replied.

"Fun and you?" Raf muttered.

"Yeah, it was okay, Kabale told me she still had feelings for me, but she'll think about it." Sulfus replied.

"That's the first stage complete, you will have to do more to get her back..." Raf mumbled, to hear Sulfus say that, hurt her.

"Yeah, I guess." Sulfus replied.

"So bye, I need to go home." Raf replied.

"Hey girl! You had two dates, and only spent time with one of them, where's my share?" asked Sulfus, smiling.

"Your share?" asked Raf, putting her hand on her hips.

"Yep, I think you owe me a dance!" Sulfus smiled.

"A d-dance?" stammered Raf.

"Yeah, I think it's the slow dance right now." replied Sulfus. Raf felt her cheeks burn red.

"S..slow dance? Really?" muttered Raf, she looked at Sulfus who smiled."Okay..."

The two walked inside, as soon as Raf put a foot down on the marble floor, her foot slipped, causing her to fall in Sulfus' arms."You're so-" Sulfus laughed."-Clumsy! Well I can't help it!" Raf blushed as Sulfus put her down."Sorry!"

"It doesn't matter, I'm used to you falling over!" Sulfus laughed.

"Er...okay..." Raf replied. The music played as the lights dimmed, the room was lit up with candles and orange and red dim lights.

"You owe me a dance!" Sulfus replied, as Raf nervously put her hands on Sulfus' shoulder."How is it that you don't mind me dancing with you when you already have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, it's just...well...it's nice..." replied Raf, blushing as she smiled.

"Nice?" Sulfus asked.

"Yeah, and where is that star of yours?" asked Raf.

"Don't worry, it'll be back!" replied Sulfus, the two let out light giggles.

2 minutes went by..."I think that's enough!" muttered Raf.

"Okay..." replied Sulfus. Raf walked towards s balcony, to get some more fresh air.

_How is it that I enjoy being with Sulfus, more than being with Charlie? I mean he wants Kabale and I have Charlie, but I just don't feel the same..._Raf sighed before Sulfus stood beside her."Why are you over here? You can't stand me?" asked Sulfus.

"It's not that, it's just I need some cool air, it's hot inside." muttered Raf.

"I know..." replied Sulfus, Raf and Sulfus gazed into each others eyes, blue and amber, both hearts beating fast, they closed their eyes and leaned forwards... Neither of them tried to stop themselves, they followed their hearts...

_What am I doing? I already have a boyfriend!_ Thought Raf._ Oh my, I can't stop myself, it feels so right..._ Thought Sulfus. Both their lips met...

A few seconds later both pulled apart, panting for air, they fell backwards."What-" began Sulfus.

"Did-" replied Raf.

"You-" muttered Sulfus.

"Do?!" exclaimed Raf, Raf put her hand over her mouth.

"ME?!" exclaimed both teens.

"Did that just happen?" breathed Sulfus.

"Uh hu, why?" asked Raf.

"I don't know..." replied Sulfus.

"I felt like someone was controlling me!" mumbled Raf.

"Same here!" replied Sulfus.

"I don't know why, but that felt...magical!" whispered Raf.

"It's something to remember!" Sulfus smiled. He looked at Raf, who blushed slightly.

"No one can find out, especially Charlie!" exclaimed Raf.

"Okay!" replied Sulfus...

**TBC...**

**I hope you lot enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and I have a poll up on my profile page, please take part in it! I will be back soon with a new chapter!**


	4. Uncomfortable!

**Chapter 4: Uncomfortable!**

That night, Raf was in her bed, the curtains were open, showing the beautiful night sky, it was past midnight and Raf couldn't fall asleep._ That kiss, that kiss between me and Sulfus...it was wrong...especially because I have a boyfriend..._Raf sighed, she couldn't go back in time to stop the kiss, what had happened, had happened."ugh, well, what can I do about it now?" she muttered, she turned away from the window, closed her eyes, and in a matter of minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

4 hours before, Sulfus was sitting on his bed."I'm never going to do ballroom dancing, or whatever dancing that was, EVER gain! So uncomfortable!" moaned Sulfus, as someone barged into his room-his older brother and sister. Their names were: Karen and Sting, Karen had long, raven hair and red highlights, Sting had a maroonish-type of spiky hair, some spikes over hair hung over his left eye, nearly covering it."Hey, knock before you come in!" yelled Sulfus, standing up.

"Whatever, so how was that lame party?" Karen asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"So, did you find Kabale?" Sting asked, Sting was the eldest sibling,"you're still in love with her, after two years?"

"It's none of your business...and how the hell did you know?" questioned Sulfus, throwing his phone onto his bed.

"Geez, you must be desperate! Why don't you just date that blonde girl with that red tress!" asked Karen.

"How did you know about Raf? And no, I won't date her, cause I don't like her!" Sulfus replied."And get out!"

Karen and Sting simply laughed and walked out. Sulfus flopped down onto his bed, he was exhausted, _date Raf? Hell no, I don't even have feelings for her...then why did we kiss?"_ Sulfus' thought were interrupted when his phone beeped-Sulfus had received a text message from Kabale...Sulfus read it out aloud:

_"Hey Sulfus! I had lot's of fun at the party, I hope you did too. Anyway, Nex is having a party at his uncle's arcade, do you want to come? His parties are the best!"_

* * *

Monday soon came and Raf was sitting at a table with her friends."So Raf, did you enjoy yourself on Friday?" asked Urie, eating her sandwich.

"Yeah I did, Charlie and I had a blast!" Raf stammered, she had even more fun with Sulfus, even though they spent a little while together.

"What did you do?" asked Sweet, drinking her glass of milkshake.

"uh..sorry girls, I'll talk to you later, I'm late for football practice!" Raf replied, Raf was part of the school football team, she was a goalkeeper, she was one of the best players."Oh yeah, I'm not used to you playing during lunch, I keep forgetting!" Miki added.

"Well see ya!" Urie smiled as Raf hurried off.

* * *

Sulfus was outside, looking for Raf, however he didn't find her, but her friends."...Hey...um Miki?" began Sulfus, startling the girls.

"Oh hi Sulfus, can we help you?" Miki asked.

"You're looking for Raf, right?" Sweet blurted out, dropping her glass.

"Yeah...do you know where she is?" Sulfus asked, picking up Sweet's glass.

"Raf's at football practice, you can find her in the gym!" replied Urie.

"Thanks!" Sulfus answered, walking away. _Football practice? I didn't know she played football, in my old school it was just the boys!_

"URIE!" moaned Sweet,"Sulfus is going to think Raf as a boy-girl now! Guys normally don't like girls who play football!"

"So what?! Raf said she's not interested, so it doesn't matter!" Urie replied, whilst Sweet tutted.

* * *

Sulfus opened the door to the gym and spotted Raf by the goal post, she was wearing a short sleeve white top and black shorts, her blonde hair was tied up in a hight pony tail. He watched her save a high shot and boot the ball far, he smiled. He had never seen a girl so good in goal before. The football team was a mix of boys and girls."Wow...she's full of surprises!" Sulfus whispered. There was only five minutes left before practice finished, so Sulfus waited by the side of the gym.

Raf was focused on the game, not on anything else, so she didn't notice Sulfus. The ball wasn't coming her way so she took a few breathes and looked around and gasped when she saw Sulfus smiling at her. She immediately lost her concentration and the ball went inside the net. The other team cheered. The coach blew the whistle, which meant practice was over and class was in ten minutes. Lucy, a friend of Raf, walked up to her."That was a good game, but our team lost, how come you didn't even try to save the ball?!" she asked.

Raf looked down,"I might've been caught off guard, sorry..." stammered Raf.

"It's okay, and I think you have a fan!" Lucy replied, as Sulfus walked up to them."Bye!" Lucy hurried off.

"Hey Raf, I hope you don't mind me watching you play." Sulfus began.

"No...it's fine, lot's off people watch us play.." replied Raf, wiping her face with a towel.

"So, how come you're so good at playing football?" Sulfus asked.

"I'm not good at playing football, I'm just the goal keeper." replied Raf, drinking from her water bottle."Anyway Sulfus, I need to change and get some fresh air before class!"

"Yeah okay, but about Friday, the party, the...kiss-" began Sulfus.

"I don't know how it happened, I didn't mean to, I have Charlie and you have Kabale, well not just yet, but you will." Raf replied.

"I don't care." Was Sulfus' reply.

"What?" exclaimed the blonde.

"I don't care about the kiss, but more importantly, Kabale invited me to a party, I'm not sure if I should go." Sulfus said.

"You're not a baby, Sulfus, you can make decisions like that!" replied Raf."You should go, you can get even closer to Kabale, the autumn party helped alot, this party can help even more!"

"You're right, but are we going to meet after school today?" Sulfus asked.

"I don't know..." replied Raf,"I've got things to do."

"Well if you're free, come meet me at Central park at 5:30pm" the raven haired boy replied.

"Okay, why?" Raf asked, curious.

"I need to tell you something!" he replied.

"Can't you tell me here?" Raf asked, opening her locker.

"Does it matter?" asked Sulfus.

"Dunno." Raf replied.

* * *

Raf was in the park, walking along a path with Sulfus..."So what do you want to say?" asked Raf...

**HEY guys! I hoped you liked this chapter, please leave a review, it wouldn't hurt!**


	5. A Meeting!

**hey guys, I decided to write this chapter a little early for blueangelRS who has asked for it. so i hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5: A meeting!**

****Before 5:30pm****

Raf was in her English class, boy was it boring. She had to write a newspaper article on a record breaking event,"Uuuugh!" she was only half way on her page, even though it had been half an hour. She had the worse case of writers block, on the other hand, Sulfus, who was sitting beside her, was on his second page."Writing is not my thing!" he muttered, it was unusual for him to write more than half a page. _Wow, I can see that Raf has writers block, so much for one of the smartest in this class. _He thought."Only five minutes left, guys!" announced Prof. Arkhan, taking a look at some of the pieces of writing. Sulfus had seen that Raf was struggling, so when Arkhan turned his back, he poked her with his pen."Psst!" he whispered, getting her attention, she turned her head and looked at him.

"What?" she whispered back.

_Should I do it? I might get caught, but at least she will get a decent score!_ Sulfus thought,"Here, take mine!" He passed his paper to Raf and took hers."Wait, Sulfus, no! That's your work!" Raf said,"and it's in _your _handwriting!"

"It doesn't matter, he won't be able to tell! Trust me!" Sulfus replied back.

"Okay, thanks...I guess." Raf muttered, taking Sulfus' paper.

"You're welcome!" Sulfus smiled,"I'm finished anyway!"

"Okay class, time's up, make sure your name is written on the top of your sheet, then pass it to me!" Arkhan said.

* * *

**Raf's POV**

I can't believe Sulfus actually did that, just for me to get a good score! He's so sweet, Kabale's really lucky to have someone like that. I passed 'my' paper to the teacher after I wrote my name on it, Sulfus did the same."So, Sulfus, less as usual, huh? You better write more than that, but so far, it's amazing!" Arkhan said, skimming through my writing."Well, I _am _awesome, aren't I?" Sulfus bragged as Arkhan shook his head."Told you he won't notice, he's an old geezer, he going to retire soon, you can tell!" Sulfus whispered to me, I chuckled as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Thank you, Sulfus." I said, smiling at him.

"No problem, but I can't guarantee that you'll get a good score on that, since I'm not a skilled writer!" Sulfus said, leaning on his chair,"I just write a load of trash!"

"Wait what?! How bad _is _your writing?!" I exclaimed.

Sulfus replied by laughing, well I'm grateful to him though.

* * *

****After school****

The bell rang, school was over, I was so glad as I strolled over to my locker to get my kit."So, I heard Sulfus was at football practice today, watching you play." said a voice, startling Raf.

Raf immediately turned around to see her friends."Hi girls!" she said, smiling.

"Well, blame Urie for that, I told her not to tell him!" Sweet replied, leaning against one of the lockers.

"What are you talking about?" Raf asked, confused.

"I mean that it's Urie's fault that Sulfus thinks of you as a guy-girl, I bet you're heart broken!" Sweet said, as if she was in a play.

"No I'm not, I don't even like him, Sweet, he's just a friend. And what the heck is a 'guy-girl'?" Raf replied, slightly annoyed.

"Sweet, there's no such thing as a guy-girl, Sulfus is not one of those guys who care if a girl is a girly girl or not!" Miki replied,"Raf, she just doesn't listen to us!"

"So what happened between you two at lunch?" Urie asked.

Raf slammed her locker shut,"Girls, there's NOTHING going on between us, okay? I appreciate you caring for me, but not right now, okay? I'm tired, sweaty, hot, I want to go home and have a shower!" Raf said, slightly yelling, she picked up her bag and walked off, leaving her friends in shock. _I'm sorry..._Thought Raf, as she went away.

* * *

Raf had just gotten out of the shower, she was in her room, drying her blonde hair."That felt so good!" moaned Raf, falling back in her bed, soaking into the sweet smell in her duvet."AAAH!" Raf smiled, he blue yes twinkling, she looked at her clock and gasped,"Oh yeah, I need to meet Sulfus at five thirty, and it nearly time!" Raf quickly dried her hair and put on a blue hoodie and dark blue jeans, along with brown boots. She got out her comb and combed her hair, then tied her hair into a high bony tail.

She looked at her watch: 5:05. Raf walked out of her room,"Mum, I'm going to the park for a while!" Raf called running out of her house.

* * *

Raf was at the park with Sulfus, walking along a path,"So...what did you want to say?" she asked.

"Er...Raf, you know about the kiss?" Sulfus stammered, Raf nodded, looking at her feet.

"Yeah...it was a mistake..." muttered Raf.

"I know, but truth is...I-I kinda...enjoyed it..." said Sulfus, quietly, he blushed a bit.

"Well, I did too." Raf breathed out, feeling her cheeks burn up."But...Kabale, when are you going to make your next move?" asked Raf, trying to change the subject."At the party...but I feel like I'm losing my feelings for Kabale, if you get what I mean." Sulfus replied.

"Don't worry, they'll come back, and I know just how to make Kabale yours!" Raf said, with a sly grin.

"R-Raf, you're okay with this, right?" Sulfus asked.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Raf asked,"I'm totally okay with it!" Raf wasn't 100% sure about her answer to that, part of her didn't want Sulfus to go through with the plan."Umm...okay, so what's the plan?" Sulfus asked.

"Just frame Nex, I mean, make Nex look bad by making a rumour." Said Raf.

"Like lying and saying something that'll make Kabale dump Nex?" Sulfus asked.

"Exactly." Raf replied.

"Then what should the rumour be?" Sulfus asked.

"Genius, use that fog in your head!" Raf replied, smiling, she hit Sulfus' head lightly.

"Hey!" Sulfus exclaimed.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had writers block, so I just wrote the most random things! Please leave a review!**


End file.
